


White Picket Fences And Rabbits

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from stickythings on tumblr. Daryl and Glenn are married, and two super cute adopted kids, and are preparing to see their friends Andrea and Michonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Picket Fences And Rabbits

There was a house, deep in rural southern Georgia, nestled at the edge of the woods. It wasn't much to look at. The house was small but it was surrounded by acres of land. It had a white picket fence around it, a feature that looked out of place considering the rural surroundings. It was a feature more akin to a suburban home, not a small house by the woods belonging to the Dixon-Rhees. 

The driveway that led to it was permanently scribbled with chalk. The drawing on it currently was a horde of stick figure zombies being beaten back by two tall figures and two shorter ones. One of the tall figures had what looked like a crossbow, and the other had a red baseball cap and a stick that might have been a baseball bat. The two shorter figures were darker and had poofy curly hair, and were cheering the taller figures on. 

As Daryl walked alongside the driveway carrying two large rabbits by his side, he looked at the masterpiece his and Glenn's daughters had created. They were a creative pair, he had to give them that. Didn't get it from him, that was for sure. When they'd worked on it, he'd wondered out loud if it was a scene better left for Halloween. Shawna, the eldest, had rolled her eyes dramatically and told him that Halloween should be celebrated year-round. Fair enough. He'd made her promise not to add too much red around the zombies mouths, so it wouldn't scare Michelle, the youngest. 

For a family unit, they were an odd bunch. One who was used to living in the woods, one who had been an urban dweller all his life, and two little adopted girls who, to Daryl's great joy, took after him when it came to the outdoors. Not to mention that they were a multi-racial family. That drew as many stares as the fact that Glenn and Daryl were married. It was a good thing that Daryl was the master of the stare-down, and very few people were willing to tangle with him and his impressive biceps.

Today though, Daryl knew that he was pushing his luck. Marching up the couple of stairs in the back of the house, he could predict exactly what his husband was going to say.

“Daryl, why the hell did you wait so long to get dinner? Andrea and Michonne are gonna be here in an hour! Don't track dirt in here, please.”

It wasn't his fault that he'd been delayed. Today of all days, nothing had gotten caught in his snared until late, and he was damned if he was going to feed his friends and his family some cellophane wrapped nightmare from the supermarket. 

He pushed open the door. Glenn was standing at the counter chopping onions, sniffing back the chemical-induced tears. He turned to him and wiped his eyes. 

“Daryl, why the hell did you wait so long?” Right on the money. Daryl put an arm around his husband's shoulder and kissed his temple. 

“Sorry sweetheart, rabbits are getting' smart 'round here.” He held up his catch, two large rabbits with grayish-brown fur. “But managed to snag a couple anyway.”

“Yeah they're getting smart, we're eating all of their cousins. You know, it would've been easier to get steaks at the Piggly Wiggly.” Glenn grumbled, setting the onions aside and clearing off counter space for the task of butchering the rabbits. 

“You know the shit they feed them cows in feedlots nowadays? I ain't lettin' you or the kids eat none of that poison.” He laid out the game. “I need to shower, can you take care of these?”

“Excuse me? Hon, I gotta get the girls ready.” 

“Don't worry, I'll take care of it.” The redneck washed his hands at the sink. “Where are they?”

Glenn smirked. “They happen to be playing Snow White versus Huntsman out back.”

Daryl blanched. “Are you kiddin' me? Last time they played that they came back looking like they'd bathed in mud!” 

For their daughters, that particular game was like tag on steroids and with costumes. They'd managed to make it a craze among their classmates. At Michelle's birthday party a large game of it had broken out, resulting in the dozen or so child guests looking absolutely filthy when their parents had picked them up.

“If you can wrangle these, you can wrangle them.” Glenn produced a sharp knife from the drawer. “Go on, they know they're supposed to come in soon.”

“I think you planned this.” Daryl grumbled. 

“Love you.” Glenn yelled out with a laugh as Daryl headed back out. 

“Love you too, jerk.” Daryl muttered the last part under this breath. 

The backyard was up against the woods, and it was the usual stomping ground for the girls. He could hear them in the distance shouting and laughing. He hollered out for them.

“Shawna! Michelle! Git outta there, it's time to git ready!” He exaggerated his accent. That never failed to get a rise out of them. Michelle was the first to stumble out of the woods, a ball of nine year old energy contained in a raggedy looking thrift shop prom dress that they'd bought for the girls' dress up box. It was a castaway from the 1980s, and it had lots the majority of its purple and pink sequins because of Michelle's habit of wearing it even if she was playing in the woods.

“Daddy! Save me!” She rushed behind his legs, grabbing onto his belt.

Shawna emerged, her gangly twelve year old frame wearing a cape that had once been part of a vampire costume on top of her usual t-shirt and jeans and waving a stick. “Die Snow White!” She pointed the stick at Michelle, and Daryl grabbed his chest and collapsed. 

“I been hit! Caught in the crossfire.” He let out a strangled groan and went limp on the ground.

“Dad, you're not hit. I was aiming at Michelle.” Shawna grumbled, coming over to stand over him.

“I was in front of her, that means ya hit me. So I'm dead. So dead. Deadsville.” He let out a deep sigh and sprawled out on the grass.

“Way to go Shawna.” Michelle said sarcastically, kneeling besides Daryl.

“You are not, it was a magic spell so it went around you!” Shawna tossed the stick. 

“If yer a hunstman you can't use magic.” Daryl said, opening one eye.

“Says who!?” 

“Says...me!” He rose and grabbed the two girls pulling them against him. They squealed and struggled, but he hauled them up. “C'mon y'all gotta get ready before yer aunties get here with the baby.“ 

“Daddy, Mike isn't a baby anymore.” Michelle protested, grabbing his hand as they walked back to the house. 

“All of y'all are babies to me. Yer gonna be until yer eighteen. Even then I'm prolly still gonna call y'all babies, even if it's on yer wedding days.”

“Ew, as if Dad. I'm never getting married.” Shawna said, sticking her tongue out as if the mere mention of that institution left a bad taste in her mouth. “I'm just gonna live with my friends forever and have a dog and a cat.”

“Good answer. Now go get changed and shower. Y'all look like a coupla woodland critters.” Daryl marched them to their bedroom. “I gotta go shower too, so no screwin' around.” 

“Yes father.” Shawna said with a hint of sarcasm. He looked to her side of the room. She'd taken down the horse posters she'd put up when she'd first come to live with him and Glenn, and had started replacing them with torn out pinups from rock magazines. She'd put up a bunch of images of various metal bands that he didn't recognize. It was in sharp contrast to Michelle's side, which had posters of cartoons and cats all over it. 

“Hop to it then.” Daryl shook his head. He was forever grateful that their daughters were so weird. At least it kept the household interesting.

**

Shawna managed to get herself and her sister ready, and was combing through her hair when Daryl checked back in on them. Michonne had volunteered to teach the girls about properly caring for their hair when Daryl and Glenn had adopted them. They hadn't gone in with any plans with regards to whom they were going to adopt, and when they met the two girls at the group home, they'd immediately known that they could be their daughters. It was an abstract feeling at first, but once the girls had come to live with them, they knew for sure they'd made the right choice. People looked at them a little funny for it, but that didn't matter. They were both used to the looks by now.

“Dad, can I get a mohawk?” She asked as she tied back her hair and looked in the mirror. 

“Are you serious?” The redneck's eyebrow rose.

“Yeah, I wanna look like Storm from the X-Men.” Glenn's comic book collection had become a communal collection. Daryl didn't care for them much, but both of the girls were positively bananas over them. 

“Maybe when you turn thirteen.” Daryl sighed. The prospect of teenage rebellion was looming, and he wasn't looking forward to it. 

“Aww, come on!” Shawna whined. “It would look so cool. It's not like I wanna bleach it so it looks like hers.” 

“I'll talk to dad about it.” He said. “Is Michelle getting ready?”

The younger girl emerged from the closet. She was wearing her favorite outfit, a leopard printed tunic with neon green leggings. Of the two, she was the more creative dresser.

“Y'all can play Mario Kart while we finish dinner. When Mikey here's you gotta let him have a turn though.” 

“Ok. He can play on my team!” Michelle exclaimed. She was extremely fond of Michonne's son.

Leaving the girls to play, Daryl went to see if Glenn needed help with dinner. He'd butchered the rabbits and they were currently stewing along with a myriad of vegetables on the stove. The redneck hugged his husband from behind and nuzzled his neck. “You need any help darlin'?” 

“Nope, almost done.” Glenn turned his head and kissed Daryl's cheek. “The girls ready?”

“Yeah. Has Shawna been talkin' bout gettin' a mohawk to you?” 

“Yes, and don't you dare blame it on my comics. A couple of her classmates have little mohawks, it's cute.” Glenn stirred the stew, and dipped a small spoon in to check for the seasoning. He shook in a little more salt. 

“First the heavy metal, now the mohawk, soon she'll be staying out all night and getting up to God knows what.” Daryl grumbled. 

“She's a young girl, she's going to rebel against convention.” Glenn said, pulling away to grab a box of noodles from the pantry. “It's healthy. And if you make a big deal about it she'll really go all out. At least she hasn't asked for a nose piercing. Yet.”

“I'm just worried.” Daryl slumped onto a chair at the kitchen table. “It's been five years since she came to live with us with Michelle, I'm just worried that the social worker will say we're not fit if she shows up at school with a mohawk.”

“Now you're just being over the top.” Glenn dumped the pasta into the boiling water. “It's going to be fine. And since when do you worry about what people think.”

“I'm worried about what people that have the power to mess with us think.” He muttered. There was a knock on the door, and he rose. Andrea and Michonne were there with their son in tow. 

“Hey Mike.” Daryl crouched down to eye level with the small boy. “Michelle and Shawna are playin' videogames and Michelle needs yer help.” 

“Ok Uncle Daryl.” The seven year old boy rushed off to the living room where he was greeted by the two girls. 

“How're you doing?” Andrea gave the redneck a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Fine, how was the drive?” 

“Too long. Y'all live way too far in the boonies.” Michonne answered. “I brought that art book Shawna was asking about.” She lifted the bag containing the hefty volume up. 

“She's gonna like that. Dinner's almost ready.” Daryl waved to the women to follow him into the kitchen.

**

Dinner was outside at the picnic table, the sun setting as the two families ate the supper that Glenn had prepared. Afterwards the children started another game of Snow White versus Huntsman, this time with Mike as Snow White. Michelle insisted that he dress the part. As he galloped across the yard holding up the raggedy dress-up dress as the two girls chased him, a sense of well-being overtook Daryl. This was nice. It was good to sit with friends and watch the children have fun. Glenn inched closer to him on the bench, and wrapped an arm around his lower back. Daryl took one last drag from his cigarette and stamped it out. He squeezed his husband's thigh, which in turn made Glenn rub his foot against his ankle. 

Andrea and Michonne left carrying a tupperware of rabbit stew and a sleepy kid. Then it was time to get the girls ready for bed. 

“Make sure you floss Michelle.” Daryl heard Glenn telling the youngest. He pulled back the covers and was about to settle in when his husband poked his head through the door. 

“Michelle wants you to continue that story about the chupacabra.” 

He sighed. “Fine, but she had nightmares the last time.”

“Hey she's insistent about it.” Glenn shrugged. “I'll keep the bed warm for you.”

In the bedroom Michelle had her Strawberry shortcake comforter bunched up to her chin, and Daryl could see her little feet kicking underneath it. 

“Are you sure you want me to keep going with the chupacabra story?” He asked, sitting down on the bed besides her. 

“Yeah! I promise I won't have any nightmares this time.” 

Shawna snorted, not bothering to look up from the Salvador Dali book that Michonne had given her. 

“Alright, it was like this. I was out in the woods, late at night...”

By the time Daryl was finished telling Michelle about how he ran as fast as he could from the chupacabra and ended up tripping on a tree root and breaking his nose, both girls were dozing off. He planted a smooch on both their foreheads, despite Shawna's new insistence that she was too old for that kind of stuff. She still sighed and settled in better when he did though. 

“Yer still my little baby kiddo.” He whispered as he turned off their light. “Even if you end up with a mohawk and a million piercings.”

“I know dad.” Shawna whispered back. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetpea.” 

In their bedroom, Glenn had dozed off as well. The older man sighed. He'd been hoping for a little loving to close out a pretty perfect day. Slipping under the covers, Glenn shifted and threw an arm around him, nuzzling his chest and kissing it through the torn up t-shirt he slept in.

“Didn't mean to wake ya.” Daryl said, shifting so he could kiss the top of his husband's head.

“Mm, no, I was waiting for you.” Glenn moved on top of him, straddling him and inching up to kiss him on the mouth. “You up for it?”

He grinned as the younger man kissed him softly. “Hell yeah.” Daryl wrapped his arms around the younger man and stroked his back as they kissed. His hands slipped under his shirt and rested on the small of his back before the fingers got restless and reached down further. Glenn pulled away smiling that sweet, sexy smile that had made Daryl fall head over heels for him. 

“I was thinking the other way 'round. You on your side-” He went in for another kiss. “Me holding your leg up-” And another kiss. “Making you make those cute little noises you make when you're getting it real good.” 

Daryl's cheeks got a little hot. Domestic life had never dampened Glenn's habit of making him blush with the things he said. “Oh you think you can give it to me be real good?” He reached down underneath Glenn's boxers and caressed his cock. His husband sighed as Daryl touched him carefully before pulling his cock out. The older man turned on his side, his shirt hiking up as he did. Glenn's fingers squeezed at his nipples before gently tugging at them.

“Shush you, you're the one always going on about how I'm the best.” Glenn reached back and grabbed the lube out of the beside table. Daryl could hear him squeezing out some as he pushed down his underwear, kicking it off. The younger man's fingers at his hole made him breath in sharp, bending his leg up towards his chest to give him more room. Glenn liked starting off slow and teasing. Honestly, the older man figured his husband just liked to see him squirm. The younger man wrapped his other arm around his chest, still pinching at his nipples. 

“So hot.” He murmured before his lips began laying kisses on the back of his neck, slipping one finger into Daryl. He curled it and made it retreat only to repeat the motion. The older man moved against it, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. It was hard to though. Noises kept escaping between his teeth, and it made Glenn move his fingers faster. 

“That's it, I know how you like that.” He could have easily gotten his husband off that way, but they both wanted more. He pulled his fingers away and pushed the head of his cock up against the older man's hole. “You ready for it?”

“Jesus Christ you know I am.” Daryl pushed back, lucking out and managing to get the tip of the head into his hole. He pushed again, and the rest of the head slipped in. 

“You're doing all the work then?” Glenn laughed as Daryl moved his hips.

“You did so much already. Mhm. Just-goddamn-wanna show you some appreciation.” Daryl reached back and held onto the younger man's hip. In the position they were in, he couldn't thrust back hard, but it felt good and tight at the angle they were in. Glenn's mouth on the back of his neck, his arm across his chest, his cock deep inside of him. It was perfection. It was moments like these that Daryl wished they could get married all over again. Once wasn't enough to tell Glenn how much he loved him. 

It finished as easy as it got started. With a shudder, and a flooding warmth inside of Daryl, followed by Glenn reaching down and making him cum as he felt the warm fluid attempt to dribble out. They separated clumsily, Daryl hopping off the bed to clean himself up in the bathroom. After slipping his underwear back on, it was back to bed and back to Glenn's arms. The older man kissed his neck, flicking out his tongue against the underside of Glenn's chin.

“Hm, love you so much.” The younger man whispered as he shifted down and caught Daryl's lips with his own. The older man stroked Glenn's hip, his hand caressing him down to the hem of the boxers, then pushing them up so caress his thigh. The younger man sometimes joked that that was Daryl's favorite part of him. Really, all of Glenn was Daryl's favorite, but his thighs are something special. Soft, a little too skinny, but the older man could think of nowhere else he'd rather be than between them. 

Daryl was about to turn off the light when their door creaked open.

“Dad? Dad?” The small voice asked.

“What's wrong honey?” Glenn sat up, motioning Michelle to come in. 

“Can I sleep in here? Please? Shawna said the chupacabra was going to sneak in and eat me.”

She climbed onto the bed, and they held the sheet out so she could settle in between them.

“Chupacabras only eat goats, not little girls.” Daryl said, stroking his daughter's forehead. “Baby, Shawna was just tryin' to scare you.” 

“You can still sleep here tonight. I'll have words with your sister in the morning.” Glenn turned off the lamp and laid back down. “Love you sweetie. Love you Daryl.”

“Love you dad, love you dad.” Michelle added, giving each dad a peck on the cheek, their presence reassuring her that no monster could get at her.

Daryl reached over and stroked his husband's cheek. “Love you both. G'night.” Michelle tucked her head against Glenn's side, and Daryl draped his arm over her to rest his hand on Glenn's stomach. After years of co-habitation, he found it difficult to sleep unless he could touch him just a little. Feeling his husband's stomach rise and fall with his breath made it easy for him to relax.

The moonlight outside reflected dully on the weather worn paint of the picket fence. It had been at Glenn's insistence that they constructed that thing. Daryl thought it was a touch sentimental and out of place, but it did lend their home a kind of charm. Not that it needed any help.


End file.
